Jumping Around
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Three kids meet new uncles after getting lost when bullies chase them into the forest.


**Okay, I got this idea after watching the Disney movie, "The Princess And The Frog" and it was inspired by the scene where Ray is asking Tiana and Naveen who led them all the way they were going in the swamp and Louis jumps out of the bushes. Ray's reaction to Louis jumping out of the bushes and shouting just makes me giggle.**

**I only own Chelsea, Matthew, Jimmy, Bianca, and Cassy in this story. (Note: My OC Cassy is not the same as guestsurprise's OC Cassie. They are two different girls).**

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action and "The Princess And The Frog" and its characters belong to Disney.**

* * *

**Jumping Around**

Chelsea, Matthew, and Jimmy all jumped out of the bushes and ran farther into the forest, having gone off the trail to lose the bullies that were chasing them. After a bit, they reached a clearing and stopped, sitting on the rocks to catch their breaths.

"Jimmy, do you know where we are?" asked Chelsea, as it was the younger boy that suggested they move off the trail a bit.

"I think so," he said. "I'll scout ahead."

"No, you'll get lost too," said Matthew worriedly.

"He's right," said Chelsea. "I'm the oldest. I'll do it."

"No, Chelsea," Matthew whimpered in fear.

Jimmy spotted a vine nearby. "Here, I'll tie this to the three and go as far as it does, that way I won't get lost," he said as he did so.

"Be careful," said Chelsea, worried for her little cousin as she lifted Matthew into her lap as the young five-year-old hugged her. They sat together for a bit and waited for Jimmy to come back.

A loud thump startled them and they felt the ground shake a bit. "What was that?" asked Matthew.

Chelsea didn't have time to answer as something landed on the ground right in front of them, startling them and they screamed as they fell off the rock and hit the ground. Chelsea tried to get up, but felt something pin her leg down and she screamed in fear. Matthew was also screaming as he tried to get free of his captor that held him in both arms.

"Whoa! Calm down," a high-pitched, chipper voice chuckled.

Chelsea looked up to see a grasshopper that was as tall as a man and she was about to scream again until Matthew looked at the grasshopper too.

"Wait, I know you," he said, remembering the alien from when he and his mother had first arrived at the Mansion.

The alien let out a friendly laugh. "I would hope so, Matthew," he said, giving him a gentle toss in the air and catching him. The little boy giggled happily before he was set down by his sister and the alien lifted his foot off of her leg.

"How do you know him, Matthew?" asked Chelsea.

"I met him when Mommy and I first came to the Mansion," said Matthew.

The alien smiled at them. "Your father's told me a lot about you and Matthew, Chelsea," he said as he kneeled down and gently took her arm, helping her up to her feet. "I'm Crashhopper, your uncle. Now what are you two doing all the way out here?"

"We were running from some bullies and got lost," said Chelsea. "Jimmy's looking to see where we are, but has been gone a bit."

"We're trying to get to the Mansion," said Matthew.

Crashhopper gently smiled. "You must have gotten turned around somewhere," he said. "Cause this path leads to Swampfire's swamp. Who led you all this way?"

At that moment, Jimmy jumped out of the bushes nearby. "A monster!" he screamed out.

His scream, along with him jumping out of the bushes, startled Crashhopper, who leapt forward with a startled chirp before turning and suddenly jumping toward Jimmy, grabbing him as the boy tried to escape. "Monsters!" The young boy cried out, desperately squirming to get free.

Crashhopper, seeing how scared Jimmy was, chuckled. "You're not getting away from this tickle monster," he teased as he began tickling the boy. Jimmy began squealing as he was tickled by the alien insect and Chelsea and Matthew laughed at the sight before gasping as they were suddenly tied up with strong vines as a chuckle sounded behind them.

"I thought I heard you two," said a familiar voice and they turned their heads to see who it was.

"Uncle Swampfire!" said Chelsea happily.

"Yay! Uncle Swampfire!" Matthew echoed his sister.

The Methanosian laughed heartily. "How did you two get all the way out here?" he asked.

"Bullies," said Matthew. "They were even chasing Jimmy and all of us ran into the forest."

Swampfire looked at the boy who was breathing hard as Crashhopper had stopped tickling him and used one vine to bring the other boy over. Jimmy squeaked in fear at seeing him again.

"Ah, you're the one Chromastone brags about," he said with a smile, making Jimmy look at him in surprise but also still afraid. "Crashhopper, why don't you get those two while I get this one?"

The alien insect knew what his friend meant. "You got it!" he said and started tickling Chelsea, who squealed and giggled as she was tickled and then Matthew joined her in squealing as he was tickled too.

Swampfire put up a wall of vines between the five of them, leaving Chelsea and Matthew alone with Crashhopper so that the alien insect could earn the kids' trust while he worked on earning Jimmy's trust. He smiled at the boy who struggled, trying to get free as he whimpered, looking at Swampfire fearfully as he came back over.

"Hey kid, settle down," he said gently.

"Don't hurt me!" Jimmy pleaded.

Swampfire placed one hand on the boy's shoulder. "Why on Earth would I hurt my nephew?" he asked, making the boy look up at him again. "I don't hurt members of my family, kid. You just startled me."

His communicator rang. "Hey, buddy," came Crashhopper's voice. "We've got bullies coming."

The wall of vines came down. "Keep the kids safe. I'll deal with the bullies," said Swampfire as he headed out to do so. Crashhopper put both young boys on his back.

"Hang on!" he said and grabbed Chelsea before jumping high into the air and coming down hard before jumping again. The three kids clung to him as he kept jumping towards the Mansion, coming to a stop there just as Swampfire came up.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

The kids nodded as Crashhopper gently set them down and Chelsea and Matthew hugged the Methanosian, who hugged them back and then tickled them again as the alien insect tickled Jimmy again before handing him to Swampfire, who had let Chelsea go as he kept tickling Matthew and Jimmy. Both boys were giggling and laughing.

Chelsea was laughing too as she watched them and felt a few tickles from Crashhopper before the two aliens gave the three kids a break. Even though the kids were smiling, they were still a bit exhausted from the day and were carried inside by their uncles.

Water Hazard and Bianca were relieved that Chelsea and Matthew were alright and Chromastone and Cassy were relieved that Jimmy was alright.

"Uncle Swampfire and Uncle Crashhopper saved us," said Matthew.

"I hope those bullies don't bother us again," said Jimmy.

"If they do, just come tell us," said Swampfire, ruffling the young boy's hair. "We'll always take care of bullies."

"It seems there's a lot of them lately," said Bianca worriedly.

"There will be, unfortunately," said Water Hazard. "At least for the time being."

Chelsea perked up. "No bully could ever get past you, Mom, or our aunts and uncles, Daddy," she said.

"Very true," said Crashhopper as another tickle fest broke out between them all, their laughter shaking the walls and making the other occupants all smile in amusement.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
